


Zarya Walks You Home.

by Palus_Hiemalis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd chapter, Butch - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Lemon, More Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, PWP, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, big fuzzy siberian bear, protective, reader - Freeform, starts with, third chapter ends with, zarya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After work you find yourself alone at midnight, home isn't miles away, but its still a bit daunting walking through a snowy city alone. Luckily, you have company. Get ready to feel super fucking secure, like safe as hell, really damn protected and shit.</p><p>First chapter, fluff. Second chapter, smut. Third chapter, fluff again.<br/>Its so gay, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> (a little Zarya x female reader, because there was almost nothing around and I needed some big pink muscle beef woman smut. But also some fluff, because, she’s the big fuzzy siberian bear, am I right?  
> Where are you exactly? Why is Zarya there? Why isn't protecting her home-land this very instant deep in the Siberian mountains? I hope these questions are not important for you.
> 
> Next chapter will be soon, in 1-3 weeks, possibly sooner.  
> Heads up, I've scoured the wikia, watched all the shorts/character intros and read all the comics, but I don't own the game. Coordination issues prevent me from playing. So if there's some obvious story snag, please let me know. Enjoy.)

The keys jangled as you locked up the diner, your work mates had already scattered and you were left to close up at midnight. The town was outlined sharply by the lights lined up on the road in amber, but the street between them merged with the dark between each lamp. Home wasn’t ages away, but it wasn’t a few steps either, and the weather was gushing down. Was it rain or snow? Whatever it was, it was building up below the pavement as well as soaking your coat. You put your hands in your pockets and sighed, the street was dead except for the whistle of the wind.  
“Excuse me, Miss.”  
You spun around, it was one of your regulars, also known as the biggest woman you’d ever seen. Usually she came in, ordered three baked potatoes with ham and salad and ate by herself whilst the wait-staff and customers gaped at how much she was able to shovel back.  
She was always friendly, but she was reserved, she never stayed for too long. (Tipped pretty well, though.) It was a shame, because was a great sight to behold, especially when she came in with her sleek black body armour, usually stuffed under a big coat. Not exactly conspicuous, but it hugged her figure so very well. She must have worked with Overwatch or some such, nobody really wanted to know around here.  
“H-hello?” You managed a smile, the sensation of being alone dawned on you and she seemed to stand back from you with a concerned expression, as if she sensed how tense you were.  
You looked her up and down, she had her armour on under a fur rimmed hoodie.  
“I am wondering if you are all right, because it is late in the night.” She stated.  
A thick Russian accent, huh, you thought, her voice was all throat and surprisingly light. It was pleasant, unstrained and smooth.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. I just gotta walk home.”  
“Alone?” She said, firmly. If it weren’t for her soft expression, it would have sounded like she was scolding you.  
You shrugged. You felt much less tense now that you were speaking properly.  
“You will not walk alone. I am here.” She said, and walked up to stand beside you.  
You started gesturing wildly, “No, no! You don’t have to, I’ll be fine, it’s only, like, fifteen minutes!”  
She faced forward and peered out into the night, hands in pockets and straightened back, “Unless you are expressly uncomfortable with my being here, which is understandable as someone with who you are unfamiliar, I am happy to make sure you get to your home of residence unharmed.” She gave a small smile.  
You couldn’t argue with that, seeing as she gave you the option to decline first, you began to walk, “Alright then. Its not out of your way? I live on the top of Haberdasher’s road.”  
“No. I am very familiar with the city.” She said. She took long strides and practically dwarfed you by her side. You weren’t tiny, but she had you by at least a foot and a spare few inches. “I am wanting to make sure you are safe, that is not difficult task for me.” Well, she did seem qualified.  
You walked in silence. At first you had second thoughts, it was not an easy silence. You watched her march a step or two ahead, squinting out into the dark and down allies and corners. Her cold breath streamed out from her even and calm, her eyes balancing soft concern and harsh protectiveness. Indeed, it was very easy for her to make you feel safe.  
“So,” You start as she slightly put her hand out to stop you before you cross a road, her eyes fixed on the red lights a few hundred yards away, “What do you do for a living?”  
She turned to you, cocked her eyebrows and crosses her arms, “I am dressed like this and you ask me such a thing, do you think a straight answer is what you will be receiving?”  
You snorted a laugh, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosey.”  
Together you crossed the road, and speaks again, “No, that is not the way I am meaning this, it is nice to be asked and not whispered about.”  
“Do you get that a lot?”  
She gave a short sigh, “Only now and again. I sort them out if they do these things. For your curiosity, I protect people for a living.”  
Of course, you thought, and you wondered what ‘sorting them out’ implied. “So you’re like, um, fighting the omnics?”  
She nodded and continued surveying the area. The icy rain, or wet snow, was falling in droves. There was something about the way it fell past her face or caught in her hood that gave you a glowing feeling, the juxtaposition of the flurry and the serene calm of her face. She looked as if she’d been carved to guard the gates of some great city, her tranquil expression and the sound of tires scoring on the wet road and the whirling wind locked together in a perfect combination.  
“Not today I am fighting omnics. Today, I went to the gym.” She turned her head and grinned, “I only fight the robots on weekdays.”  
You laughed, “Oh I see, everyone needs a break now and then.”  
“Indeed, I break by lifting. Have to maintain my score--”  
The quiet of the road was broken by a small crowd of people cheering together up the road, you shuffled closer to your companion, the small group was stumbling out a bar.  
The woman slowed her pace and looked down at you, “Do not fear, they are many drunk small people, I am one sober strongest woman in the world.” You laughed again, she was pretty funny in between her clunky syntax, and she offered you her arm.  
You paused and your chest fluttered for a split second before you gently looped her arm around hers, you weren’t even nervous any more, but the gesture was so sweet you couldn’t resist. Though now, you weren’t entirely sure that statement about being the strongest woman in the world was a joke or not as it was perfectly plausible now that you had you arm clinging to her guns. You hoped the cold would mask your blushing.  
There was quiet for a few moments. She was smiling more now, she was still looking about herself, but she seemed to relax more.  
“My name is Zarya.” She said, after you had skirted around the group, they had not given you any trouble, maybe a few odd looks though.  
“My name is Y/N, its nice to meet you.” You said and you brushed some hair out your eyes. You were a third way into the journey, and you decided not to waste it there and then, “Zarya?”  
“Yes?” She said, gently slipping her free hand onto yours, she was wearing fingerless gloves and you yourself were wearing arm warmers, you relished the contact; her fingers were toasty and soft.  
“Are you, uh, single?” You pretended to look at a nearby neon sign instead of face her, in case things turned sour. You hoped that a woman with hot pink hair with shaved sides and a lifting record to maintain was at least a little bit gay. She chuckled deeply and hummed.  
“I am with no one, as I am not easily distracted from my current mission, we shall say.”  
You couldn’t help letting a little sigh escape you, “Oh, no worries then---”  
You could feel her eyes on you, you decided to read some more neon signs, they stung the dark with pink and red.  
“Do not be disappointed.” She said with a cheerful inflection, “What if I am to say, on the other hand, I had tasked myself with a side mission to assist a beautiful woman I regularly saw in diner near to my gym, and for possible bonus, acquire her phone number?”  
You snapped your neck towards her, there was no hiding the blush now, “Y-you planned this?” You said breathlessly.  
She gestured a teetering motion with her free hand, “Not exactly. I visit diner often enough, I did not want to bother you during working hours when I see you, but approaching you was first priority if I had saw you on bus or in park. More of importance, no one should be walk alone on Friday night.”  
You giggled, you were lost for words somewhat, she was too charming for your own good.  
“I, um, that’s cool!”  
She held her head up confidently, “You do not have to give me a number, I understand being near the strongest woman alive is very over intimidating for many, let alone when she decides to...” Zarya huffed and paused, “Is the words, make a pass? Make a pass at you?”  
You exhaled sharply and snorted, “I don’t know, are you?!”  
She furrowed her brow and shrugged, “What have I said? You tell me, I cannot both be strongest woman and smartest at the same time, I am busy, you see.”  
You stopped to laugh for a good while, yet your heart was thumping and you had forgotten about the cold, you hadn’t felt this easy in quite some time, “It means flirting with, like, certain... intentions in mind!”  
She smiled brightly with glint in her eye, “You seem okay with this? Yeah? So yeah, this is totally what I am doing. I am creepy sleaze, I have all bad intentions.”  
You began to hiss from the jokes, loving the warm rippling laughter from Zarya. Your face was still burning, though, at the idea of bringing her ‘bad intentions’ into reality. You squeezed tighter on her arm and noticed you were only a few yards from your house.  
You stopped short of your house and brought out your phone, “You can definitely have my number, okay? I haven’t laughed this much in ages.”  
You swapped numbers, Zarya beamed at you once it was over,  
“This is your house? Then I shall bid you say goodnight, thanks.” She dipped her head and turned to leave.  
“Uh, wait, wait!” You cried out “I know its late and stuff, you probably have robots to lift and stuff in the morning, but, would you like a tea or coffee?”  
She spun back around and walked back towards you, “It is late in the evening for the caffeine, I think.”  
You wavered your head slightly, “Well, that’s not exactly…I’m trying to, err, make a pass at you…” Heat spread across your face and you wriggled deeper into your coat collar and scarf to hide.  
“I always have time for passing, yes.” She said, her voice melted over you as she offered out her arm again to lead you to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Zarya start making out and undressing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Firstly, sorry for the wait, uni happened.  
> Secondly, I was working on the third chapter when I realised there was a lengthy build up to the sexing, so whilst I am working on the main event I thought I'd post the build up. SO: SKIP THIS CHAP IF YOU'RE LOOKING TO GET TO THE ACTION. Its all making out and getting undressed.
> 
> I want to say thank you SO MUCH for all the lovely comments and kudos. Seeing them pop up every day on this fic has been a real confidence booster. Enjoy.)

Seeing Zarya’s bear-like hands dwarf a coffee cup in your dimly lit kitchen was something you were surprised to find turned you on; feeling them pressing up against your shoulder blades as she pulled you closer was another thing altogether, her kisses were soft but insistent.   
Leaning up against the counter, you found yourself moulding yourself to her grasp, where her hands went you yielded and as she pressed her knee between your legs you absent-mindedly let them part. In between the movement of her lips, she sighed and huffed. As her grip tightened you let slip a moan here and there to which she laughed before breaking away slightly and kissing up your cheekbone. You let your head roll back and you nodded slightly, as if to permiss her anywhere she pleased.   
As she planted a brushing kiss just under your jaw and you felt a tickle of pleasure,  
“A-ahh!” You cried, before stiffening in place, realising how loud you were.  
Zarya stopped in place, the bridge of her nose pushed into your jawline, and purred into you quietly, “You would like to take things from here, yes?”  
You nod, slightly frozen from nerves and excitement.  
“Heh, to your room?”  
“Yes, please.” You say with a slight hesitation before the please.  
Before you can say anything, she scoops you up into the crook of arms and begins hopping up the stairs, you laugh, you’re sure this is just another work out for her.   
You guide her to your room and she places you down in the dark of the room, you switch on the bedside lamp to reveal a modest three-quarter size bed decked with blankets.  
“You get easily cold?” She smiles as she sits down on the bed.  
“Well,” you say, unbuttoning your top, “Not that easily.”  
She laughs and places her hands in her laps, she trails her piercing eyes down your neck, to your collarbone and breasts as you begin to undo your bottom half, letting it fall to your ankles. You smile headily as you’re left in your undies.  
She hums throatily and stands up to yank off her hoodie over her head, before unzipping off the body suit of plate armour.  
You raise an eyebrow, “Isn’t it inconvenient to wear that casually?”  
“Consider it weight training, besides, I am looking good.” She smirks.  
She wears underneath a pair of baggy, black tracksuit bottoms and a lean looking sports bra with a racer back. She stretches her arms and you glance at her toned belly as she moves towards you, without the armour she is still immense. She wraps her arms around your waist, the slightly bristle of hairs on her arms and tummy makes your breath hitch. Her skin is warm, her fingertips, as they clutch at your hips and dig into you slightly, are calloused but firm. Her gaze is fixed down at you and your chest, you feel slightly overwhelmed but it is overtaken by the obvious admiration. She mutters under her breath what might have been a curse.  
You loop your arms about her shoulders and back and kiss her again, closing your eyes and sinking into the sensations. You draw your fingers over the back of her head and into her hair, loving the stubble from the close shave at the nape of her neck.  
Before you know it you are pulled back onto the bed and straddling her, she grinds against you as her hands cup your face, her kisses because more breathy and now her tongue slides more thoroughly between your lips for seconds at a time.  
You loop your fingers under the straps of her bra as you push your lips harder into hers, and without hesitation she heaves herself upright to pull it off.  
You blush as she flicks an eyebrow as you and snake your hands up her belly to her breasts, cupping the undersides you appreciate how much give they have as you squeeze them and run your thumbs over her nipples. Meanwhile, she reaches behind your back to unclasp your own bra, her head in the crook of your shoulder as she breathes short but deep breaths.  
She breaks from you to keep firm, toothy kisses up your neck to your ear where she drags the ear of her canines against the innermost part, you feel wet hot breath her in a hushed voice.  
“With what would be most comfortable with…?” Her fingers scrape gently down to the small of your back where she plays with the elastic of your underwear.  
You shudder and pause, your mind wanders under the bed to the veritable hoard of toys you own, along with the harness.  
“I have a few things in mind,” You breathe back, as she proceeds to push down the side of your underwear, showing your hip, you feel her cheeks drawn into a satisfied smile, “namely, under my bed…”  
She chuckles quietly, “I see your meaning.”


	3. 1am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Uni happened again, here's the sex I promised. Enjoy.)

She begins to nibble and suck hard at your throat as she tugs down your underwear, her fingertips winding about the edges, you flop your head back and let your voice crack in pleasure. They are halfway down your thighs when she slides her fingers down your vulva to part you, with her other hand she clutches your outer leg making dimples in your skin.

You feel the tickle of her rough fingers work against the slickness of your vulva, her two fingers beckon into you and make shallow, fleeting flicks against your entrance. You’re pretty sure you’ve abandoned all cordiality when it comes to noises at this point, you pant heavily as she rumbles pleased noises into your neck.   
“Ah-hhh, please…” You moan softly.

She releases pressure from your neck and raises up to rest her head on top of yours, you begin to kiss and nibble in return as she slips one finger inside you. Her work is rhythmic but slow, you notice the dryness of her palm she pushes all the way into you each time, she adds a second finger before long. The slight friction as she presses into you makes you wetter; the insides of your thighs are shiny.   
She adds speed and pressure as she continues fingering, you can hear the slight efforts in her breath as she begins to push her fingers to the front of you and makes small kicks with her fingertip.

You make a trailing moan as she begins to push you down onto the bed, her hand on your hip to steady you. She looks so good between your knees above you, her icy eyes fixing on yours as she speeds up again.  
“Good? Yes?” She asks,  
You pant back, “Yes -- can I return the favour?”  
She snorts and nods, her smile melts you. You pull down her tracksuit bottoms and she pulls out of you before helping herself out of them, you shimmy down the bed to lie under her crotch. She has curly, pink hair up to her thighs and about her vulva, you don’t question how this can be. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you press your lips against her as she remains on all fours. Being as tall she is, Zarya is able to look down on you as you work, you kiss into her clit gently and coyly use the tip of your tongue against her, tasting the bed of wetness on her soft skin. Zarya makes a guttural moan as she steadies herself on the headboard of your bed, her knuckles braced hard and white. You make bigger, longer licks about her now, she tastes musky and distinctly metallic. Positioning your hands on her thighs, you feel silky scar lines criss-crossing over goose-pimples and hairs. 

After a while, you suck into her clitoris and use the bottom of your lip to sweep over her as you pause to take breath. Her moans sound harsh, as if through gritted teeth. She places a hand on your shoulder on your shoulder and squeezes hard, dropping her voice as she does so. You glance back and catch a wild look and you snigger.   
You wriggle back up only to be caught by her tensed arms, she kisses more roughly and cradles your head. She presses her naked body into you, she is almost hot as you feel her abs rub against you and her knees force themselves under your legs. 

You kiss back as best you can with the weight of her on you, your arm inches out from under her and tries to hook under the bed, you know what you want from someone so strong. You protest with a squeak so that she relinquishes slightly, with that you catch hold of your harness.  
Hearing the clink of the adjustments, Zarya breaks away and smiles, she wrinkles her nose slightly and shows her teeth as she takes ahold of it.   
You sit up on your elbows against the pillows and reach over the bedside drawer, you take out some lube and a condom. You roll the condom onto the black, thick silicone dildo and smooth lube down the shaft as Zarya tightens the straps over her hips.

When finished, she places a hand on the side of your chest, “Ready?” she says, rolling the ‘R’ sharply.  
You nod, and she trails her hand on your inner thigh, they are spread open as she then takes the strapon in hand and positions it into you. Bucking her hips slowly forward, you feel the weight of the strapon sink into you and the brush of her straps tickle you.  
The first few thrusts are slow and deliberate, you look into her eyes that lock into yours. They are narrowed with effort as she begins to speed up, there is a satisfying clap of skin with each thrust, her strong hand grips against your waist and the other clutches into the sheets. She murmurs your name huskily under her breath.  
Your breath is rushed and catches in your throat with every thrust, your body is knocked slightly with her strength. Your eyes draw up to the shoulder tattoo looming above you, beads of sweat have developed over the dark ink and over her collar.

“H-harder.” You pant.

Zarya stops and shakes out her, now slightly damp, hair and cracks her knuckles. Without breaking away from you, she interlocks her arms behind you, cupping your butt and lifting off the bed. Her trim fingernails slightly embedding into your skin, you feel the heat of her hands.  
“You are being relocated...” She growls in your ear, her lips brushing against your flush ear.  
You laugh and bite your lip as you as pressed back against a wall, her hands managing your legs and buttocks, you feel secure and wrap your legs loosely about her back as she begins thrusting again. This new angle is deeper and presses against your clit more heavily, the heat and weight of her hips rhythmically pressing against you, the dildo plunges into you, parting you with a distinct smoothness and your legs jitter from the pleasure.  
Her head is buried in the crook of your shoulder, she makes guttural chokes and grunts and lets her head completely relax as she thrusts. You feel the wetness of her skin and the smell of sweat clouds you.  
The pressure builds in you, the sensation of her pounding and the tickling of the harness material against your vulva is pushing you closer, you begin to sigh through chattering teeth.

“Close?” She whispers, you nod fervently, her weight making you feel trapped in the best way, you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.  
She laughs and picks up the pace, you cry out and grab tightly. You let out a long stream of yeses as you feel her shiver against you. Her hands squeeze you as you finally let out a short scream of pleasure, you laugh at the release and your head rolls back, knocking the wall slightly.

She giggles, “Oh! You are okay?” 

Your head is swimming but not from the bump, you hum a satisfied trailing sigh as she carries you to the bed, taking herself out of you. She plants quick fire kisses on your forehead once you are fully on your bed, she takes off the strap-on and dives in for a bear hug.  
You slither underneath her, pressing your front against her chest and belly, and slipping your legs between her knees. You thank her over and over, you see her face screwed up in a happy, dopey grin.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

She pulls away to dry her face on an available towel on the bedside drawer, before sitting on the side of the bed to gain her breath. You’ve mostly recovered from the work out, however, and begin to slip off the side and kneel in front of her.  
“You worked hard.” You say under your breath, you start tracing your finger tips up and down her muscular thighs in long strokes, she winces, startled by the sensation.  
You edge your hands closer to her vulva, its dewey with wetness and rosey with heat, her clit popped slightly out of the hood.

“May I…?” You ask, flicking your eyes up to hers, she is leaning back on her hands and biting her lips.  
“Please.” She says.

You begin to by taking one long lick around her entrance, she tastes musky, almost woody. You relax your tongue and make dabs about her, gaging her moans and movements. Her hand moves down to the nape of your neck, and she makes soothing circles with her fingers that catch now and then into the roots of your hairs, willing you forward. You oblige and press your nose into the tufts of hair above her vulva, swirling your tongue around her clit. You feel small twitches and hear gruff barks of pleasure in response and press your tongue firmly into her silky skin. You move your hands from her thighs inwards.

“Aghgh, yes, deeper, p-please.” she struggles out the words as you tap a finger at her entrance. You slowly push a finger into her and feel her buck forward, you press another and work in a beckoning motion as you lick.  
Her fingers root firmly in your hair and she calls out your name. You work your tongue against her clit with the tip of your tongue rhythmically against the hood, as your knuckles start dripping.   
She grabs a fistful of your hair, “Ohh, ohh, I am cumming--Yes, ahh--!!”   
You make fast flicks as she reaches climax in a flood of visceral pleasure.  
Zarya flops back, her head nestled between her arm. She smiles and closes her eyes with a sigh before offering you a hand up onto her body. You both shuffle lazily under the sheets to kiss and breath thanks into each other’s ears.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Finished!! Yay!
> 
> I added the songs because waking up to a nice station is such a good feeling.  
> The songs are, respectively:  
> My girl, by the Temptations.  
> My baby don’t care, by Nina Simone.  
> Ma cherie amour, by Stevie Wonder.  
> They are all found on the spotify playlist “Some of the best soul, blue, jazz and love songs”, if you’re interested.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for all your sweet words and kudos. If I don't reply, it's uni or fatigue, get back to you soon. x)

‘I've got sunshine on a cloudy day…’  
Your eyes fluttered open; sunlight had peeked out the curtain and inched across your face, the radio-alarm had popped into life with a soulful love song. The figures on the clock lit up 7:30am, your shift started in the afternoon, so you let your eyes close and soak up the cool bass and opulent strings of the track. It was some golden oldie… who cared. The blankets of the beds sunk around you, and you had a bicep for a pillow.  
Your neck was a little stiff, sure, but she was so warm. Your other arm clung gently to just above your belly, your hand over hers. You wriggled for a moment and adjusted your feet, she had trapped your right calf by overlapping her own leg over you. Once free she exhaled from her nose that was poked into your mussed hair.  
Your heart kick started at that, the warmth winding deep into the roots of your hair. You turned slightly to see her face. Her hair flopped over her eyes, with the product worn out it betrayed the thick softness of her hair. The song ebbed like the sea, concluding on a fading wash of guitars and crooning.  
You were tugged back suddenly with a drawn out grumble. Zarya’s grip tightened on you and she pushed her hips into your butt. The radio host named the track, and made some quip or another about the next. It dawned on you that you were both still naked, as her calf slid smoothly over yours. With that, light playful piano bounced out of the speakers.  
‘My baby don't care for shows…My baby don't care for clothes…My baby just cares for me’  
Man, you thought as you yawned, what a playlist for the morning. You tipped your head back into the crook of her neck, in response she angled her head so that it just tucked under her own. You chuckled slightly before happily accepting the position.  
Against the slight fuzz of the radio and the swing beat of the song, rain started to patter against the window. On your exposed cheek you felt a touch of cold wind, the window had been left open a crack, and it was unignorable as the only thing out of place.  
You started twisting in Zarya’s embrace, she loosened her arms and looped them over your shoulders as you turned over to nuzzle into her collarbone, her head resting atop yours. You were buried deep in the sheets, you got a nose full of heavy musk from her neck and lingering body spray or perfume. Was that marshmallow? Almonds? Cinnamon? It was sweet and powdery, but not cloying. You snuggled in tighter, resting your head on her chest, appreciating the last touches of smell.

‘La la la la la la, La la la la la la… Ma cherie amour!’  
From under the blanket, the soft pipes behind the singer’s muffled voice was the only thing that reached you.  
You attempted to swim your way up to the top, but Zarya’s interlocked fingers made it challenging. You reached the top before squinting at the clock: 9:10am.  
You flipped over to Zarya’s face, it was a picture of perfect rest, even with that mean scar, she managed to look as if she’d been knocked out cold. Her puffs of warm breath were even and smooth, and very comforting. But you needed to get home, or at least put on a top.  
You tugged away and Zarya rumbled in complaint, “Why are you doing these things? Am I not warm enough for you?”  
You sniff a laugh, “It's nine am, I’m sorry, but I gotta get up… or at least have some breakfast.”  
The blankets lifted as she hauled herself up, “Five minutes. Zarya will make coffee.” She mumbled.  
She started to stretch her arms as you grabbed last night’s underwear and slipped it back on, before sitting yourself beside her. Soon she was sitting up straight, rolling her neck about and stretching her upper arms behind her back.  
The music floated softly between you, and you swayed in time to the bongos bopping.  
She looked up from her stretch, “You enjoy this station?”  
“Yeah! I like everything really, these are classics.”  
She mused, “I enjoy them as well. I will have to come over again and listen.”  
“Or I could just tell you the station, or write down the songs?” You lifted an eyebrow and she pouted.  
You hum a laugh, unsure of what to say next. Though you didn’t feel awkward, or in any real rush to get her leave, or anything really. Just uncertain.  
Zarya stepped off the bed and reached for her toes, “You like your coffee how?”  
“Oh, I’ll come show you in the kitchen, if you insist on making it.”  
“Yes, I insist.” She smiled before pulling on her underwear again, “I had the best time, you know, at least I can make you coffee?”  
“Very belated coffee.” You say going slightly pink in the cheeks, hand combing your hair out of your face, you stand up to pull on some long socks and a tank top, you didn’t want to change fully, “Hey, um, it's pretty cold in my apartment, if you like you can borrow a bath-robe, I have my dad’s one he stole from a hotel once, I’m sure it could fit you.”  
“That would be very nice, thank you, as long as you do not mind me using them.”  
You gave her an old t-shirt that was way too big for you and the bathrobe, and you managed to dig out some old pyjama pants that belonged to your sister’s ex, or something. She looked very fuzzy in the long droopy sleeved robe and plaid pants.  
You both walked downstairs, you had a tiny kitchen in which you had to scoot around her a few times as you showed her where the fridge and kettle were.  
As you stood up to take the steaming cup from her, she said, “I very much hope that you like it…. strong.”  
You took the coffee in disapproving silence, how can anyone say something so dumb in such a charming voice? You gave her a mock glare, “What, do you think you’re the funniest woman in the world, too?”  
She took a sip from her cup, “I am at very least in top five ranking.”  
You laugh and tried the coffee, “Damn, this is pretty good…” You lean in towards her, her face slightly puzzled as you said, “I like it…. hot.”  
“One day you could be as funny as me if you continue your training.” She laughed and raised her mug.  
Leaning on the counter, there was a pleasant silence. The radio burbled from upstairs, but nothing could be made out clearly. The last of the steam curled out of the kettle, the spoon clinked against the mug as you stirred it.  
“You have plans for today?” She said.  
“I mean, I have to leave in the afternoon… around one o’clock.” You trailed, you didn’t want to imply she had to go anytime soon.  
She dipped her head into her mug as she spoke again, “Do you… want to do anything else today?”  
You smiled and gazed into your coffee, “I’ve had such a wonderful time… but…”  
“I will finish coffee and leave, I can call you later.” She said, nodding.  
“No, I meant… like…” You weren’t sure how quite to suggest it, but you had an idea you couldn’t let go, so you said it quickly, “Do you… want to watch a movie?” you squeaked. You almost hoped she hadn’t heard. It was kind of a forward suggestion, after all, you’d only known her for a few hours.  
Zarya tilted her head and paused, you started to blurt out, “I mean, you don’t have to, it's a bit weird, I know. But I have so much extra time and, like, you seem in no rush. And---”  
She walked over a few steps and kissed your forehead, her lips were plush and smooth against you.  
“Let us do this.”

Together, after a breakfast of sorts, you watched something sappy and animated, at Zarya’s suggestion. Her justification is that it seemed to be a favourite of yours. At first, you sat side by side, but you soon started to coil into each other and you found yourself deep in her lap. It was around then that you both started to add commentary to the movie, much of it due to Zarya’s assertion of cultural confusion.  
By the time the credits were rolling, you were lying on top of her, head resting on her breasts and her hands draped across the small of your back.  
“Zarya?”  
She exhaled a long sigh, her eyes were slightly closed, “Yes?”  
“Thanks for looking after me.”  
“I am always happy to do so.”


End file.
